Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication systems and, more particularly, to advanced gateway architecture for use in a communication network.
A network gateway can provide an interface between local networks and broadband networks. Local networks can provide connectivity in a local area or region such as a residence or small office. Broadband networks generally provide connectivity to relatively high bandwidth network resources such as websites, servers, gaming resources, Internet resources, email and the like. Some broadband networks or interfaces however, may not be capable of meeting one or more traffic characteristics associated with a local network. If the local network is routed to a broadband network that cannot meet a data characteristic, data can be lost, or performance can be reduced and a user can be frustrated with poor performance.